2009 Videos
Uploaded on 10 Jan 2009 me singing love shack. I did it because a fan who loves my music asked me to. if you have songs you want me to sing let me know and I'll do it because I love my fans. The girl who asked me to do this song is a singer too and wanted to see me sing this so that she could learn more about singing from me I think. you know who you are girl... thanks for the request! keep watching my videos and you'll improve. Uploaded on 10 Jan 2009 I finally made my first music video. I chose the song genie in a bottle because my BFF requested it. Uploaded on 10 Feb 2009 haters, back off.. I know it is not christmas, but my friend jessica requested this song. if fans wants to request a video just send me a message Uploaded on 16 Feb 2009 single ladies video. A very famous new hit by beeyonsay Uploaded on 3 Mar 2009 a song for a fan. I dont say bad words so i changed lyrics. this song shows off my acting Uploaded on 10 Mar 2009 if you want a voice lesson please email me. I am a professional teacher. Uploaded on 25 Mar 2009 This is me singing think of me from a famous broadway musical in new york. I am dedicating this to all of my new friends in New York... I mentioned Jason but I would also like to say a shout out to Leslie... she likes my videos too. Uploaded on 29 Mar 2009 I am dedicating this song to all of my musical theatre fans who have been emailing me. especially the people in London, austrailia, chicago, new york, and on tour. Uploaded on 1 Apr 2009 to look at my clothing line go here... Uploaded on 5 Apr 2009 queen of the night in german. Uploaded on 8 Apr 2009 this is from the musical mamma mia for the cast of mamma mia. and for jessica. haters back off Uploaded on 14 Apr 2009 I'm coming to new york the last week of april to meet my fans. Here is info on my performances - Uploaded on 20 Apr 2009 I'm very sick. haters back off. add me on facebook and buy a shirt Uploaded on 27 Apr 2009 This is me in NYC. Come see me perform at cast party and probably easterbonnet. haters back off Uploaded on 3 May 2009 me singing an original song and I'm performing in west hollywood tomorrow night. if you are in California, please come. thank you Uploaded on 4 May 2009 I will put up more of my performances from NYC very soon. thanks guys! haters, back off. Uploaded on 10 May 2009 Hey guys. here is my facebook fan page http://www.facebook.com/pages/Miranda... Uploaded on 13 May 2009 Me giving a voice lesson to Daniel Reichard at cast party at birdland in NYC Uploaded on 13 May 2009 Me singing my favorite things at Jim caruso's cast party at Birdland in New York. Uploaded on 20 May 2009 me singing a really hard song by celine dion. This took my mom weeks to edit. I am hopefully coming to London soon but I need help because I dont have money. Uploaded on 26 May 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info Uploaded on 4 Jun 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info Uploaded on 14 Jun 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info Uploaded on 26 Jul 2009 UPCOMING MIRANDA SHOWS! Hollywood AUG 3, 10 - http://www.facebook.com/events/488481... London SEP 21, 22 - http://www.facebook.com/events/486202... NYC SEP 27 - http://www.facebook.com/events/159408... Uploaded on 2 Aug 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info Uploaded on 7 Aug 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info) Uploaded on 21 Aug 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info) Uploaded on 2 Sep 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info) Uploaded on 25 Sep 2009 CONTEST OVER Uploaded on 2 Oct 2009 haters, back off and stop saying rude things Uploaded on 22 Oct 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info) Uploaded on 3 Dec 2009 MY WEBSITE - www.MirandaSings.com (Go here for all ticket info) Uploaded on 31 Dec 2009 me singing a song a sing every year to my family for new years.